


Hidden

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force-Sensitive Hux, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is forced to move against Snoke, and surprised when he receives help he didn't expect.





	

Kylo looks up in surprise. There’s a stone column above his head, and the laws of gravity dictate it shouldn’t be there. The laws of reality say it should be _on him_ , because he’s exhausted from the battle, and because he’s unable to resist the greater strength that is the Supreme Leader.

What goes up, must come down.

He’s _never_ been able to resist him, but the last thing - oh. It had been one step too far, and Kylo had realised he couldn’t continue to live the lie any longer. Better to go out fighting, than to live an unlife. 

Better to die for what he believed, than become something he couldn’t be.

 _Kill the General_. As if he could. As if he _could_. 

Kylo has done a great many things in the Supreme Leader’s name, and maybe it’s ridiculous that the man who’s ended more lives than anyone else Kylo’s ever known is the sticking point, but you can’t control who you fall in love with. 

 _Kill the General_. A final test of loyalty, and one he’d failed.

Hux was dead if he killed him (of course), but Hux would also be dead if he didn’t. Snoke wouldn’t order it if he hadn’t decided Hux was no longer needed, and the General had heard, so he would no longer be loyal. Which meant if Kylo wanted him to live, the only solution left… 

Fight.

Even though he knew he would fail. He’d bared his teeth and lit his blade and charged at Hux, then landed his feet on the man’s flinching chest to backflip, turn, and use the momentum to strike at Snoke.

But Snoke had been stronger, and Kylo had worn his strength to bare breaths. His saber skittered off somewhere, his body pushed into place. He’d been forced to look up at the oncoming masonry, and been startled when it halted.

Still. Wobbling. Pendulous and ponderous. Death frozen into place.

His eyes skirt to the side, looking for some answer on Snoke’s implacable face… only to see Hux standing, with his arms stretched out.

And then it all snaps into focus, and the breath leaves his lungs for real.

Hux. Hux has the Force. Hux has the Force, and Kylo had never known. All those sneering comments, all those questions, and whispers in the dark… 

Was it a trick? Did Snoke know? Did he test all his Knights like this? 

Judging from the utter outrage on his face, no. It wasn’t any kind of subterfuge, at least not on his part.

“Get up,” Hux whispers, and then flings his arms around, hurling the column to impact into the Leader, or crash against his own powers. Dust fills the air as it disintegrates between them.  


Kylo flings his hand out, summoning his blade, and finds some second wind from somewhere. Alone, he stood no chance. With Hux?

His chances were always more than doubled when they worked together before, and now? They’d gone up astronomically. He finds some hidden well of strength, and grabs the next column with Hux, finding their synchronicity together. They send that block hurtling back, and the next. Kylo brings his saber down as Hux assaults the Leader with the Force, and he knows - all the way to his core - that they’ve got this.

They’ve _always_ been stronger together, and now he knows why. 

They’re going to win. And then Hux has one _hell_ of an explanation he owes him. 

After.

First: Snoke.

Then he’ll bite the man’s ear off, or kiss it. Maybe both. (Probably both.)


End file.
